Revy's Rage
by gunman
Summary: Revy gets exposed to a gamma radiation burst that causes a mutation in her DNA. Now Rock and the others are the only chance she and Roanapur have.


_**REVY'S RAGE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon, The Incredible Hulk, or Iron Man. _And I've still never seen Black Lagoon!_

Summary: Revy gets exposed to a gamma radiation burst that causes a mutation in her DNA. Now Rock and the others are the only chance she and Roanapur have.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Awakening**

(New York City, 20 Years Ago)

The cold steel manacles held tightly her wrists as the girl pulled tightly on them.

_I've got to get out! He'll be back soon! I have to get out!_ She thought as the door opened and the man walked in.

The girl froze, paralyzed with fear as the man slowly walked over to where she was.

"Did we have a nice nap, Rebecca?" the man asked as he loomed over her.

The girl didn't answer.

"I suppose it wasn't very nice of me to leave you alone for so long, but it couldn't be helped. I had to go out and get some special tools for your... rebirth!" he said as he grinned maliciously.

He gripped her arm and jabbed the syringe into her.

"AAAHHH!!" she cried out in pain, trying to fight her way out of his grip, only to be denied.

"Just a few more seconds and... there! All done." he said as he pulled the needle out of her arm, set it down and wiped the arm with an alcohol swab.

Rebecca felt her vision become woozy as everything went black.

She woke up a few hours later to the sounds of a man cursing loudly.

"DAMN IT! Another failure!" the man shouted.

Rebecca looked around at the gruesome laboratory that had become her home some time ago. She recalled being taken off the street by the man who seemed nice at first, until she recalled the strange taste in her food. The next thing she remembered was being chained to a wall in a basement and the man who had taken her in pumping all kinds of drugs into her body. Mostly through her arms.

Sometimes she would have been conscious, other times she just passed out.

He never molested her, just seemed to use her, like a guinea pig. She didn't care what he was working on, her only thoughts concerned with getting out and away from him as quickly as possible.

"Damn!" the man shouted again. "How did... I'm sure the formula is right. But how can I make the cells regenerate at above human levels unless...no, that didn't work with the first test subject!" he hissed as he angrily penned something down on paper.

Rebecca looked over and having long realized that she wasn't the first one to be brought down here, once against fought against her restraints.

However, for the numerous weeks she had been held in the man's basement, all her tugging and pulling at her restraints had finally began to weak them. But she didn't realize this, until the man came over to her with another syringe in his hand.

"Alright, Rebecca. I know we just had an injection, but this is a new improved version of that formula so we're just going to test is out and..."

CRACK!

The instant the man had gotten within range, Rebecca's adrenaline spiked and she pulled tightly on her restraints, snapping the chain and lashing it out towards the man, striking his groin.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" the man cried out as he dropped to his knees.

Rebecca didn't waste any time as she pulled on her other chain and broke it loose, bolting up and rushing for the door. She paused as her chains felt caught on something. She looked back, eyes wide in horror as she saw the man had grabbed one of the chains.

"Where do you think you're going, you ungrateful bitch!" the man shouted as he tugged on the chain.

"No. No! NO!" she shouted, reacted on impulse, bringing her other chained arm around and lashing out with it to lash the man across the face.

"ARGH!" he shouted, letting go of her chain and allowing her to escape.

But it didn't happen just yet.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" she kept shouting as she lashed out again and again, waves of rage and anger washing over her as she kept whipping him.

When he was no longer moving, Rebecca turned from him, ran, and didn't stop running. The only thoughts in her mind were 'keep running'. She ran all the way from the dark part of the city and eventually made it to another town.

The only things in her mind after that were fear, pain and anger. Fear kept her legs moving, but for some reason the anger that she had unleashed upon the man gave her a new feeling.

She wouldn't realize it until much later, but the anger she had released... had felt good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Roanapur, Present Day)

"Revy? REVY!" Rock shouted at the woman as he shook her shoulders gently.

"AH!" Revy shouted as she woke up, clipping the Japanese salaryman in the jaw and sending him to the floor.

"Ouch!" he groaned.

"Rock? What the hell do you want?" the agitated woman asked.

"Ah... Dutch told me to come find you. We're approaching the rendevous sight."

"Oh. Thanks." she said and got up from the bench she was sleeping on.

She pulled Rock up to his feet and then moved ahead of him out of the cabin.

"Uh.. thank you." he said, but she didn't hear him, her mind still drifting back and forth to the same dark dream she had had for years since she was a child.

On the deck of the Black Lagoon Dutch was waiting and staring at the cargo ship they were heading to.

"I still don't like this." the dark-skinned man said to no one in particular. "Freaking ridiculous."

"Don't start with that shit again, Dutch." Revy snapped as she stepped up next to him. "We're getting a lot of money for this, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but this thing is dangerous! I mean... gamma radiation? That stuff kills anything it touches."

"And Balalaika's paying us top dollar for the generator. It's ten times what we make on normal jobs."

"Can't believe Rock got us that rate for this." he said, sounding upset at that too.

"Like we would have even taken the job if it was anything less." she said. "And besides, if anything goes wrong we got Rock and his iron tuxedo to help us out."

"Wish we all had suits like that."

"Let's not get picky. Let's just get this done."

The Black Lagoon pulled up to the cargo ship, who signaled to them.

"Ahoy!" the sailor shouted.

"Ahoy!" Dutch shouted back.

"Can we help you with something?"

"Yeah! You can give us your cargo!"

That's when all hell broke loose as Revy jumped up onto the cargo ship from the Black Lagoon and started shooting.

"Oh hell! Why is it that girl goes right to anger?" Dutch groaned as the sounds of screams and gunfire sounded on the ship. "Should have left her at home."

"What's wrong, Dutch?" Rock asked as he stepped onto the deck and then heard the gunfire and screaming. "Oh. Never mind."

"Better get suited up Rock. And fast before Revy sinks the freaking boat."

"Right." the salaryman said as he quickly went back into the Black Lagoon.

Eventually the gunfire and screaming stopped as Revy dropped into the cargo hold and located the device they had come for. She pulled her phone out and dialed Dutch.

"Dutch! I found it. But you'd better have Rock come in and..."

Her conversation was cut short as a pair of rocket boots suddenly descended into the cargo hold.

"I was wondering where you were, Iron Pants!" she snapped.

"It's IronRock, Revy-chan." he corrected.

"Whatever, smartass. Just grab this thing and let's get going." she snapped.

"I can't believe Balalaika wants this thing so badly that we have to steal it from the very thieves who were going to sell it to an Afghanistan militia." Rock said as the gray and silver armored man grabbed the large crate and lifted up, hoisting the heavy piece of machinery onto his shoulders.

"That's what she said. Sides, you don't steal something like this and not use it."

"Right. And Afghanistani hate Russians, so she wanted to get this thing before they did. I get it."

"Well then, get it and get going."

Rock groaned as he fired his jet up and lifted into the air with his cargo safely secured. Revy climbed up the ladder to the hold and was back on the deck when Rock placed the large crate onto the deck of the Black Lagoon.

"That's it?" Dutch asked.

"Yeah. That's it." IronRock said.

"Alright, let's get going."

Suddenly, Benny rushed out onto the deck.

"DUTCH! WE'VE GOT INCOMING!" the computer hacker shouted.

Within seconds, a trio of speed boats appeared on the horizon and started opening fire.

"Oh damn! It's the Afghanistani Militia!" Dutch shouted as he raced back into the cabin.

Revy jumped back from the cargo ship and landed on the Black Lagoon.

"Let's get going!" she shouted.

"We're not going to be the faster here!" Benny shouted. "Not with this cargo we're hauling!"

"Then stay down, geek boy!" Revy growled at the hacker.

"SURRENDER THE GENERATOR!" one of the militia men shouted.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Revy shouted as she opened fire on the men.

"You just can't negotiate for once in your life, can you?" IronRock asked as he pulled his repulsors up and fired, striking one of the boats dead center.

"Oh Shut Up!" Revy shouted.

The Black Lagoon continued to haul ass across the water, only to have the speed boats coming up fast upon them.

"We need more speed!" Dutch shouted.

"We need to drop the cargo!" Benny shouted.

"No Way In Hell!" Revy shouted.

Suddenly one of the militia men brought up a rocket launcher and fired it at the Black Lagoon. IronRock leaped into the air and fired his repulsor at it, blowing up the rocket in mid-air.

"Alright!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

However, his victory was short-lived as the militia had more rockets and fired them at the armored salaryman.

IronRock fired at the rockets, blasting and exploding three of them, only to have the fourth one get through and nail him right in the chest.

"ARGH!" he shouted as he tumbled out of the sky and towards the water.

"ROCK!" Revy shouted as the armored figure landed hard onto the tail end of the Black Lagoon.

"Ouch." he groaned as Revy came up to him.

"Rock! Are you alright?"

"I took a rocket to the chest, Revy. What do you think?" he asked before he passed out.

The militia men came up alongside the Black Lagoon and started opening fire.

Knowing that the armor would protect him, Revy left Rock to rest and started racing across the Black Lagoon, firing back at the militia's speedboats.

However, as she ran across the boat, she also ran past the Gamma Generator that was on their ship. The militia men continued firing, striking the generator itself and inadvertently causing the generator to kick on.

However, everyone was so busy that they failed to notice the pulsing sounds the generator was making. It wasn't until one of the Afghanistani militia, who had a Geiger Counter with him, started to panic as the device next to him went crazy.

"Sir! The Generator! It's Active!" the man shouted, staring down at the Counter.

"What? Let's get out of here!" the militia leader shouted to his men.

The boats started to pull away, leaving a very confused Revy standing on the deck of the Black Lagoon just staring at the retreating militia.

"Uhhh... what are they doing?" Revy asked.

However, she unexpectedly received the answer to her question in the form of a powerful blast of gamma radiation that exploded from the generator and into her back.

The rampant exchange of gunfire from both Revy and the militia had struck the generator, causing it to activate. But the additional bullets that punctured a hole in the outer casing had given the already volatile rads inside a way to escape. Unfortunately with the generator working at full blast, the radiation was filtered through the single hole all at once, escaping in an almost explosive force that slammed into Revy who was directly in front of the hole itself.

The gamma radiation blasted through Revy's body, traveling through her like sunlight through a newly washed window. Within seconds, the entire generator was purged of the gamma radiation, all of which had passed through Revy herself. The evidence of this was the hole in the back and front of Revy's tanktop where the gamma radiation had literally burned through her body.

And naturally, having a positively lethal dose of radiation that was enough to kill hundreds of people pass through you, caused Revy to faint on the deck.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Roanapur Hospital, ten hours later)

"What do you mean 'she's fine'?" Dutch shouted.

"Were you expecting something else?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah. 'Dead', 'fried', 'a corpse' would have been the most logical terms one would use when someone gets blasted by a major dose of radiation." Benny said.

"But that's just it. There isn't a single indication that Ms Revy's body was even touched by any amount of gamma radiation." the doctor said. "We ran every test we could think of and... to be honest, we're completely stumped as to why she's not dead."

Back in Revy's room, Rock was sitting next to Revy's bed as the girl wolfed down another package of food that the salary man had brought her.

"I don't see what the problem is. The doctors said I'm fine. Heck, they said I'm healthier than before, so what's the problem? I feel good enough to walk out of this hospital right now." Revy said, feeling aggravated once again.

"But... you should be dead, Revy." Rock said. "You were exposed to a massive dose of cell-killing gamma radiation, and yet... you're alive. Heck, you're better than you were before. No injury, no bruises, like you were never in any fight whatsoever. And according to the doctor, you're healthier than you were before. It's... it's just not possible."

Revy growled at the salaryman in irritation. "You don't have to fawn over me like I'm some weak little girl, Rock. I'm alive. That's what counts. So I don't see any reason to brood over this. Just tell me one thing: did we get paid for the job?"

Rock started to pale at that. "Uh... actually... there was a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" she asked with a mild growl.

"Well... when we got back to Roanapur, Balalaika and Hotel Moscow took control of the generator. But when they fully inspected it,... uh..." he explained.

"Uh... what?" she asked.

"The experts that Balalaika had brought him to examine it, well... they said there was nothing in the generator."

"What do you mean, 'nothing in the generator'?" she snapped.

"When the generator was damaged in the fight, it exploded out the bullet holes that probably came from the militia. All the radiation escaped through those holes, passing right through you and, apparently, just dissipated."

"Stop using such big words and just tell me what's wrong!" Revy snapped, the salaryman shaking his head in confusion when he noticed the bright green colors her eyes were.

He pushed it aside as he addressed the woman. "I am telling you what's wrong!" he snapped. "There isn't any gamma radiation left in the generator. It's like it all escaped at the same time. And the thing is so damaged that it can't be repaired enough to generate any more gamma rays." Rock said to her.

Revy just stared at the salaryman, feeling as if he was holding something back.

"So... because there isn't any radiation in the generator, Balalaika won't pay us." Revy stated.

"Oh... it's a little more than that." he said.

"What do you mean?"

Just then the door to Revy's room exploded open and in walked a very tall, scarred, and angry looking Russian woman.

"REVY!" Balalaika shouted.

"Uh... yeah?" Revy asked, slightly surprised to see the woman there.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" she shouted.

"Think about what? What are you talking about?"

"I TOLD YOU, ORDERED YOU, SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU, NOT TO DAMAGE THAT GENERATOR! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU DAMAGE THE GENERATOR!" she shouted. "I'm amazed that you haven't been killed by all that radiation you absorbed, but what am I supposed to do with a damaged generator with no radiation inside it, you stupid idiot!"

Revy's eyes flashed again, anger rising up as a strange pain took over her head. "Argh... ahhh..." She gasped in pain.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU BITCH!" Balalaika shouted.

"Ms Balalaika, please. Revy's just been through a major incident and needs to relax.

"Shut Up Rock! I want an explanation as to how the famous Two-Hands could possibly screw up this bad and..."

At this point, Revy's eyes were now glowing. Her body suddenly spasaming and shaking as an inhuman roar erupted from throat.

Everyone in the room, which included only Rock and Balalaika, just stopped and stared as Revy's scream became deeper and painful as her body started to warp and expand.

"Revy?" Rock gasped.

"What is happening to..." Balalaika started to ask as Revy suddenly lashed out, knocking the Russian woman across the room.

Revy tumbled out of bed and continued to grow, ripping her hospital gown to pieces along with her underwear. Rock just froze and stared as the woman he had come to know and work with start to change color from a delicate flesh-tone complexion to a right green hue. Her dark purple hair took on a slightly more greenish tone. The tribal tattoo on her shoulder remained dark against her new green skin.

However, Rock's attention was diverted by the sounds of Boris and a trio of other Russian men rushing into the room and stopping to stare at the now green-skinned woman who stood up to her full height, hitting the ceiling with her hair.

To Rock, the woman looked like Revy, only with a couple hundred pounds of extra muscle that were all tight and ripped beyond that of any bodybuilder. Predominate in her appearance was the tribal tattoo on her right shoulder. She stood between 8 and 9 feet tall, he figured, and had larger breasts than normal. It was hard not to notice her extremely well-toned figure as she had literally ripped out of her clothes.

Rock was sure that even this green-skinned monstress would be considered sexy to anyone who saw her, clothes or not.

"What is that thing?" one of the men asked.

"I don't know. But it's hot!" another man said.

"It's what?" Boris asked as Revy turned towards the men.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" she roared at the men, causing them to instinctively pull their guns on her.

"No Don't!" Rock shouted as the men fired.

However, the bullets harmlessly bounced off of Revy's body and fell onto the floor. This stunned the men, but not as much as when Revy rushed forward and backhanded all three man back through the door and walls, and into the hallway.

"R-Revy?" Rock said, suddenly finding his voice.

The green-skinned woman turned to look at Rock, looking at him rather confused before leaping through the stone walls of her room and out into the city.

Rock just stared at the gaping hole as Dutch and Benny came charging into the room.

"What The Hell?" Dutch and Benny shouted in unison.

"It's like a bomb was set off in here!" Benny gasped.

"Where's Revy?" Dutch asked. "Rock! Where's Revy?" he asked, shaking Rock's shoulders.

"Revy... just left." Rock replied, still shocked at what had happened.

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Guys... we have a very big problem!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Alright, as everyone knows I recently wrote an Iron Man/Black Lagoon crossover, with Rock as the new Iron Man. To that effect, I thought... 'okay, why not make the other Black Lagoon characters into superheroes?'

The problem is who to make them in to. In Revy's case, the most obvious hero was The Hulk. Or, in this case, She-Hulk. This made the most sense to me, because the Hulk is powered by rage, and Revy is mad almost all the time.

Let me know what you think about this.

And yes, this story was uploaded on 8-8-08, because I wanted it to.


End file.
